talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Stephen, often called Steve, is a large streamlined locomotive. He is voiced by the creator of the series. Bio Steve was built in 1941 for the Southern Pacific. Steve would pull the Coast Daylight, the Lark, and other passenger trains on the SP until diesels started taking over. As a result, he was reassigned to freight duty until he was retired. In 1957, he was saved from scrap and started working on the Harrison railroad. When a brand new diesel named Nicholas shows up, Steve and Nicholas didn't get along very well until Steve saved him from an incident. When the other engines went to different areas, Steve was left at Harrison with Gregory to do extra work while the other locomotives were away. Mr. Reineck had got John, Brendan, and Lexi to help out. When he first met Lexi, he started to have a crush on her. When Lexi ran out of water on the mainline, Steve rescued her and got her train delivered. Later after Bob and Chad derailed, he, Shawn, and Joshua had to take Bob and Chad's train. They eventually got stopped by an avalanche blocking the tracks. All of a sudden, Lexi came to the rescue and cleared both lines with a rotary snowplow. She joined Steve, Shawn, and Joshua's journey to deliver the train. Some time later, Steve had a collision with a car at a crossing outside of Wadalbavale. His worn out brake shoes and needed overhaul put him out of service for two years. While Steve was in the works, Richard, Lexi, and Peter handled his duties. Persona Steve is proud to be a steam locomotive. He is assigned to passenger trains and occasionally freight trains. He is rather laid-back when doing his work. Whenever he isn't working, he enjoys socializing with his friends, especially Lexi, Marty, Alex, Kyle, and Peter. Sometimes, he can also get impatient or anxious when he feels like he's in a hurry. Although Steve is polite and friendly, he can be self-centered and conceited. He can also be a hothead when angered or annoyed. He may also refuse help whenever he needs it. Steve also likes to think about the good old days when he was in regular service (and even dwell on them), which can lead to him becoming distracted from his work. Basis Steve is a Southern Pacific GS-4 locomotive with the number 4452. All GS-4s have been scrapped, except for 4449. Appearances Episodes * Steve and Nicholas * George's Journey (does not speak) * The Big Visitor * George Takes A Dive (does not speak) * Eric To The Rescue * Bridget's Bad Day * Escape Of A Northern * Troublesome Freight Cars (does not speak) * The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful * Missing Coaches * Challenge Approaching * For Pete's Sake Shorts * Ice Cream * Beaten Up * The Switch To Trainz 2 Mac * Overslept * Jack And Ryan's Not-So-Great Adventure * Zara In A Mess * Botheration Specials * Christmas Special Trivia * In early development, he was originally going to be named Smokey. * Steve's real life model was retired and scrapped in 1956. * He was the first character introduced in the series. * Steve has gone through a couple changes in the series (not counting his iPad model): ** Christmas Special: *** He gained a new whistle and bell sound. ** Botheration: *** His gyralite is replaced with an original gyralite. ** Challenge Approaching: *** The white lines on his cowcatcher are removed. *** The 'Daylight' logo on his side is removed. *** His numberboard is moved to the centre of his skyline casting. *** His handrail is bent.Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Southern Pacific Category:Male Characters Category:4-8-4 Category:Passenger locomotives Category:Lima Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Locomotives that were repainted Category:Tender locomotives Category:Oil burning locomotives Category:Harrison Railroad Category:Main characters